icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Aurora Dream - Episode 2
"The Jump of Rizumu's Heart!" is the second episode of Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream, and the second episode of the entire series of Pretty Rhythm.All information on this page belongs to Pretty Rhythm Wiki. Synopsis ''An upset Rizumu challenges Aira to a Dance Off after she performs a Prism Jump. Rizumu then storms off after Jun offers them both a scholarship to the school for those who perform in Prism Shows, refusing to accept his charity. In hopes of making her feel better, Aira attempts to get to know Rizumu and befriend her. '' Full Summary At her place, Aira is watching the television while her siblings look at the newspaper article about her Prism Star debut. They are curious and wonder if it's really her, but after they watch how dodgy Aira acts they decide that it isn't possible. As Aira walks along the crowded school area she thinks about how angry her father would be if he found out what she did yesterday. She is also rather depressed over the fact they are changing classes today, but she perks right up after she runs into Rizumu and figures out that not only to they attend the same school, but they also share a classroom. However, as class goes on she finds Rizumu just staring at her, which causes her to panic. Once class ends, Rizumu asks her if she would like to go and hang out, and quickly Aira agrees. They head out to Harajuku to do some shopping, but Aira finds it difficult on their way over because of how much Rizumu keeps staring at her. At one point she is immediately taken by all of the shops surrounding them and they soon come to Pretty Top to find a bunch of people dancing in a room. Rizumu announces her dance challenge to Aira, who is initially against it, but unable to refuse. After she wins, Rizumu questions how Aira can be so clumsy since she was able to perform a Prism Jump. She recalls watching it as Aira seems to have forgotten even doing it. She didn't even mean to, but this easy-going response angers Rizumu. The girls are joined by the Callings and Jun, who brought Kyoko along with him. She explains how she has decided to take Mion out and have Aira switch places with her, then brings up their phone conversation, with Mion bluntly stating she didn't care enough to show up. Kyoko then offers the girls scholarships to join Pretty Top while pointing out how much they would need to train, although Aira is just a temporary replacement. She will be let free once Mion feels like she has enough inspiration to return. To their surprise, Rizumu refuses their offer and storms off. Kyoko tells Jun to do something since they don't have any time left and can't afford to let another person run away, and he asks Aira to go and speak with Rizumu since he is sure his words would have little to no effect. She agrees and heads off to Rizumu's place. Upon arrival she is invited inside, where she claims to be alright when Rizumu apologizes for causing problems. Once again she starts to stare at her though, so Aira just asks Rizumu why she has been doing this. Rizumu claims it to be nothing, then asks Aira what her future dreams may be. She expresses her own, which gains a compliment from Aira, who is impressed that Rizumu is so dedicated. She then voices how she would love to try modeling some day, but her parents want her to take over the Cake Shop. In hopes of changing the subject, Aira asks about Rizumu's mother, but things turn awkward again when Rizumu brings up that she does not have one. Eventually, she asks Aira if she could teach her to do a Prism Jump because of how important it is to her. Aira isn't even sure how she did it though and recalls what Jun said when she was able to perform hers. In order to perform they must listen to the voice of their costume. She asks Rizumu about her clothing and she admits that she has a bunch, but she finds Jersey's easier to move around in. Aira insists that she tries some on for her since it may help, and Rizumu agrees. She puts a few articles of clothing together to create an outfit for Rizumu, which she finds to be very cute afterwards. Rizumu is a little surprised, then asks Aira if she can follow her around to learn everything that goes into a Prism Jump. Aira sees no harm in it and agrees. The following day, the girls are given their roles for the upcoming performance. But after Rizumu is not given any Prism Stones, they reveal that they would like for her to perform in the outfit Aira put together. Kyoko has gone ahead to introduce the girls, so in this time Aira goes to change before they head to the stage. Unfortunetly nerves set in once more and she falls down and starts to cry. Rizumu begins to dance and sing as she is instructed while Kyoko calls out to them. Aira keeps falling and stumbling, which causes her much grief as Jun tries to assure her it will be fine. She is unable to understand but they watch as Rizumu suddenly realizes that she is ready to do the Prism Jump. She skates around and is able to perform Heartful Splash, wowing everyone. Once the performance ends, Rizumu embraces Aira for all of her hard work. She claims that her desire to help is what made her able to do it, and the clothing that Aira picked out began to sing to her, just like Aira mentioned. As the girls talk, Jun watches from nearby and while he is happy with their progress, he can't help but wonder what is going to be going on with Mion. The following day, the newspaper comes out and Aira's family sees her stumbling and falling over in the picture. They don't believe it to be her still, but they do promise to keep it quiet from their dad, which severely annoys Aira. She quickly hides the paper and claims to have no idea where it is before running from home as her dad comes into the room. She is approached by Rizumu, who has decided to dress herself, and while it looks horrendous, Aira finds herself unable to speak of it, seeing how proud Rizumu is of herself. Live Action Segments Starting the show Akkina, Reina, Mia, and Karin introduce themselves to the audience and a video of the girls training is shown. They mention how long they train and how much fun they've had up to this point before Akkina reveals that the girls will be receiving special prism stones. Red ones to help them work on improving their fashion sense, Yellow to encourage them to keep dancing, and blue to help train their voices. She also rewards them based on their hard work by giving them special levels. They start at bronze and work all the way up to silver, gold, platinum, and finally Prism Queen, where they will be making their debut. Before they start the anime she hands the girls the Memory Pass card. After the Show The girls comment on how Rizumu was able to perform her jump and how well the clothes worked for her. They decide to Pretty Remake the Hair Accessory and turn to the game to show everyone how a simple accessory can change someone's image. From a simple headband to a cute, covering knit cap. They use their memory pass so that they wont forget such a lesson and watch as the gauge becomes half full before ending the segment. Characters in Order of Appearance *Aira Harune *Rizumu Amamiya *Kyoko Asechi *Jun Takigawa *Andy *Shou *Hibiki Toudou *Wataru *Mion Takamine *Neko-chi Trivia TBA. Gallery References Category:Aurora Dream Category:Episodes